Sagas vocaloid
thumb|320px|Saga Evil Las''' Sagas Vocaloid '''son grupos de canciones de un mismo autor y con una secuencia determinada. Saga The Evilious Chronicles Todas las Sagas de Mothy se relacionan creando una sola saga. Autor: Mothy *Saga Evil *Saga Clockwork Lullaby *Saga Seven Deadly Sins *Saga Original Sin Saga Evil Cuenta la historia de una caprichosa princesa junto a su hermano y sirviente. Debido a la popularidad de la saga cuenta con varias canciones fanmades, parodias y derivados. Autor: Mothy *Kagamine Rin - The Daughter of Evil *Kagamine Len - The Servant of Evil *Kagamine Rin - Regret Mesagge *Yowane Haku - The Daughter of White *Kagamine Rin y Len - Twilight Prank (precuela) *Hatsune Miku - 1000-Year Wiegenlied Ver artículo completo: Saga Evil Saga Kokoro Kiseki Compuesta por 3 canciones cuenta la historia de un científico y su creación. Autor: Toraboruta-P *Kagamine Rin - Kokoro *Kagamine Len - Kokoro Kiseki (video respuesta) *Kagamine Rin y Len - Kokoro - Kokoro Kiseki Ver artículo completo: Saga Kokoro Kiseki Saga DWC Cuenta la historia de un circo en lo profundo de un bosque en donde los artistas son gente deforme. Autor: Machigerita-P *Hatsune Miku - Steel Cage Princess *Hatsune Miku - Wide knowledge of the late madness *Kagamine Rin y Len, Hatsune Miku, Kaito - Dark Wood Circus *Hatsune Miku - Blue Ice Castle *Hatsune Miku - Red Swamp Bottom Ver artículo completo: Saga DWC Saga Clockwork Lullaby Traducido como "Arrullo de Relojería (o a Cuerda), es una serie de canciones que aunque parecen no estar relacionadas entre si, todas comparten la melodía "lu li la" de la primera canción. Parte de "Las Crónicas del Mal", esta serie de canciones se desarrolla en paralelo a las Saga de los Pecados Capitales. Autor: Mothy *Kagamine Rin - The Clockwork's Lullaby *Hatsune Miku - Little Garden Girl *Kagamine Len - Re birthday *Kaito - Heartbeat Clocktower *Kagamine Rin y Len, Megurine Luka - Chrono Story (cruce de sagas) *Meiko, Kaito, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin y Len, Megurine Luka, Kamui Gakupo y Megpoid Gumi - Capriccio Farce Ver artículo completo: Saga Clockwork Lullaby Saga Prisoner / Paper Plane Autor: Shuujin-P *Kagamine Len - Prisoner *Kagamine Rin - Paper Plane Ver atículo completo: Saga Prisoner / Paper Plane Saga SiGrE / Dreamy Cherry Blossoms Autor: Satou Haruo Shishuu Yori y Suzuki-P *Kagamine Rin y Len - SiGrE *Kagamine Rin y Len - Dreamy Cherry Blossoms Saga Proof of Life / Soundless Voice Autor: Hitoshizuku-P *Kagamine Rin - Proof of Life *Kagamine Len - Soundless Voice Ver artículo completo: Saga Proof of Life / Soundless Voice Saga Seven Deadly Sins ﻿Una serie de historias que giran en torno al tema de los pecados Capitales. Cada canción tiene un Vocaloid asignado, un objeto y un pecado capital. Autor: Mothy *Kagamine Rin y Len - The Daughter of Evil / The Servant of Evil (Soberbia) *Meiko - Repulsive Food Eater Conchita (Gula) *Megurine Luka - Tailor Shop of Enbizaka (Envidia) *Kamui Gakupo - The Madness of Duke Venomania (Lujuria) *Kaito - Judgment of Corruption (Avaricia) *Hatsune Miku - Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep (Pereza) *Megpoid Gumi - Aún en proceso (no es The Last Revolver ya que no tiene nada que ver con la saga) (Ira) Ver atículo completo: Saga Seven Deadly Sins Saga del Fin del Mundo Autor: Shuujin-P *Kagamine Len - A Ray of Hope *Kagamine Len - New Millenium *Kagamine Rin y Len - Utopia Ver artículo completo: Saga del Fin del Mundo ﻿Saga Synchronicity Separados cuando eran bebés, Len se embarca en una búsqueda de su hermana perdida, que fue elegida como diva cantante que mantiene dormido a un poderoso dragón en un antiguo reino. Autor: Hitoshizuku-P *Kagamine Len - The Sky where I look for You *Kagamine Rin y Len - Paradise of Light and Shadow *Synchonicity 3 - "No Publicada aún" Saga Alluring Secret Autor: Hitoshizuku-P *Kagamine Rin y Len - Alluring Secret~Black Vow~ *Hatsune Miku - Alluring Secret~White Vow~ Ver artículo completo: Saga Alluring Secret Saga del Misterio y Solución Autor: Hinata Haruhana *Kagamine Len - Nazotoki *Kagamine Rin - Nazokake Saga Spice / Rip=Release Autor: Ryuusei-P *Kagamine Len - Spice! *Megurine Luka - Rip=Release Ver artículo completo: Saga Spice! / Rip=Release Saga Benzene Autor: Owata-P *Kagamine Rin y Len - Benzene *Kagamine Len - Nitrobenzene *Kagamine Len - Paradichlorobenzene *Kagamine Rin - Antichlorobenzene *Megurine Luka - Toluene Ver artículo completo: Saga Benzene Saga AkuMa Autor: UniMemo-P *Kagamine Rin y Len - Pretty Panties ☆ Aku MaRin *Kagamine Rin y Len, Megurine Luka y Kaito - Pretty Fundoshi ☆ Aku MaLen *Kagamine Rin y Len - Pretty Panties ☆ Aku MaRin Ep. 0 (Precuela) Ver artículo completo: Saga AkuMa Saga Original Sin Autor: Mothy *Hatsune Miku - Moonlit Bear *Kagamine Rin y Len - Abandon Excerpts Moonlight *Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin y Len - Chrono Story Ver artículo completo: Saga Original Sin Saga Acute / ReACT Autor: Kurousa-P *Hatsune Miku, Luka Megurine y Kaito - Acute *Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin y Len - ReACT Ver artículo completo: Saga Acute / ReACT Saga Imitation Black Esta saga, que se ve influenciada directamente por el movimiento Visual-kei en cuanto a música y diseño, nos presenta un triangulo amoroso entre dos vampiros y una humana, el cual va evolucionando tras cada canción. Es también un tributo al teatro Kabuki, el cual esta compuesto solamente por hombres, incluso para los papeles de mujer. Esto lleva a muchos a afirmar que esta saga no esta de ninguna manera relacionada con el fanservice yaoi, pero esto se puede desmentir en la cuarta parte de esta saga (Lovelessxxx) en que Kaito y Gakupo se relacionan romanticamente, siendo ambos hombres, independientemente de que Len lo sea o no. Por el fuerte cambio de contexto se tiende a desligar a Setsugetsuka y Arrest Rose de esta saga, pero relacionando repetidas metaforas es posible encontrar claras conexiones. Quizá las dos mas relacionadas, tanto lírica como visualmente sean Imitation y The Lost Memory (donde se repite una escena en que los tres se ven unidos por lazos). Setsugetsuka esta basada en los cuentos de Ise (Tales of Ise). Autor: Natsu-P *Kaito, Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - Imitation Black *Kaito, Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo- The Lost Memory *Kaito, Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - Fate: Rebirth *Kaito, Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - Setsugetsuka *Kaito, Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - Lovelessxxx *Kaito, Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - Arrest Rose Saga Brother is Worried Autor: Suke-P *Kaito - Brother is Worried *Hatsune Miku - I'm worried about my brother Saga Hakamairi Autor: Mayuko *Kagamine Rin - Hakamairi *Kagamine Len - IriamakaH *Kagamine Rin y Len - Hakaokuri no Uta Saga Ladies First Autor: OSTER project *Megurine Luka - One more kiss *Hatsune Miku y Megurine Luka - Ladies First Saga Linaria Autor: Niito-P *Hatsune Miku - Linaria *Hatsune Miku - Linaria Parte Saga Virus Resistance Autor: Minus-P *Kagamine Rin - First Virus Resistance Episode: Assault *Kagamine Rin - First Virus Resistance Episode: Drifting Down *Kagamine Rin - First Virus Resistance Episode: Restart Saga Abre los Ojos / Cierra los Ojos Autor: Ankari *Gumi Megpoid - Cierra los Ojos *Hatsune Miku - Abre los Ojos Saga Clover Autor: Innisfree *Kagamine Rin - Clover *Kagamine Len - Daisy *Kagamine Rin y Len - Cherry Blossoms Saga Color Chronicle Autor: Maya *Kaito - Guardian Blue *Meiko - Red Reflection *Kaito y Meiko - Color Chronicle Ver articulo completo: Saga Color Chronicle Saga Putin-P Autor: Putin-P Primera Parte *Kagamine Rin - It's the End! *Kagamine Rin y Len - Don't Leave me Alone *Kagamine Rin - All Together *Kagamine Rin y Len - Let's Dream *Kagamine Rin y Len - I'll Give you Chocolate! *Kagamine Rin y Len - Under the Cherry Trees *Kagamnine Rin - It's Happyness *Kagamine Rin y Len - Hand me the Rope *Kagamine Rin - It's the Beginning! Segunda Parte *Hatsune Miku y Kagamine Rin - The Magic Heresy *Kagamine Rin - The Day of the Decisive Battle *Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin y Len - Not Together *Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin y Len - If We Meet Again *Kagamine Len - Stealing is a Doctrine? *Kagamine Rin - No Need to Worry! *Hatsune Miku - In the Unseen Night *Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin y Len - The Eyes that Don't Vanish Tercera Parte *Kagamine Rin - Murdered! *Hatsune Miku y Kagamine Len - Nothing *Hatsune Miku y Kamui Gakupo - So We Meet Again *Megurine Luka - Yet I Want to Sleep! *Kagamine Rin - Farewell to the Dream *Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - Another Side of the Mirror *Megurine Luka - Let's Take a Trip! *Hatsune Miku - For you, For me *Kagamine Rin - Who's the Liar? *Hatsune Miku - Don't Interfere, alright? *Megurine Luka - In my Heart, A voice *Hatsune Miku - In my Heart, A voice O *Hatsune Miku y Kagamine Len - A Place to Chat Cuarta Parte *Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - The Broken Mirror *Kagamine Rin - Goodbye to You *Hatsune Miku - With the Invisible you Saga Do Vocaloids Dream of Doomsday Bird? Autor: Sasakure-P *Kagamine Rin - The weekend is coming! *Megpoid Gumi - Our 16-bit Warz *Megurine Luka - The Wanderlast *Hatsune Miku - Hello, Planet *Hatsune Miku - Sayonara, World End Saga The Girl's Fantasy Cinema Autor: CosMo-P y GAiA *Megpoid Gumi - Runaway Boy and Lost Girl *Hatsune Miku - Nun & Idol Girl *Kamui Gakupo - Dr. Realist *Kamui Gakupo y Megpoid Gumi - The Lost Girl and the Meteor Gentleman Saga HOPE/Despair Autor: Yuyoyuppe-P *Hatsune Miku - HOPE *Hatsune Miku - Despair Saga Why You Don't Call Me Yet? Autor: Raibu P *Kagamine Rin - Why You Don't Call Me Yet? *Kagamine Len - Why You Don't Call Me Yet? *Kagamine Rin/Len - Why You Don't Call Me Yet? Categoría:Música Categoría:Saga